


A little lodge loving

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: What are the chances [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the chances deleted scene. Takes place in chapter 16 just after arriving at the lodge in Lake Tahoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little lodge loving

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for smut—a lot of it. But also some nice smuffly fluff!

“Yes?” Blaine breathes against Kurt’s lips.

 

He’s only just very slightly pulled back to ask the question that has been so palpable between them for the past half hour they’ve spent kissing and rubbing against each other, on the expensive-looking couch in Isabelle’s lodge’s family room.

 

“Yeah” Kurt breathes back without hesitation, smiling seductively and sure and when Blaine moans in response he arches his back under Blaine’s searching hands and whispers “yes, please.”

 

The transition from the couch, down the hallway, into the guest bedroom and on to the comfy queen sized bed is quick and frantic.

 

Inside the room they find that the curtains are already drawn and the bed is made up with plush, soft looking sheets and is covered in rose petals. There are fresh towels stacked up on a chair in the corner and a bottle of red wine with two glasses is sitting in the middle of the dressing table—Isabelle had obviously made up this room for them with a pretty obvious _purpose._

Kurt’s surprised she hadn’t just thrown a bottle of lube and a box of condoms at them. _Talk about being obvious._

 

Both of their shirts and sweaters are gone and Blaine’s pants are unbuttoned and falling down past his knees by the time Kurt is straddling him on top of the covers.

 

As Blaine wiggles to shake his legs free of his trouser he dips a hand down into his back pocket and retrieves a small, foil packet.

 

Kurt eyes widen at the sight of the condom packet between Blaine’s fingers and his mouth drops open a little. Blaine’s face falls and he blushes furiously, fumbling to place the condom down on the side table away from them. “I’m sorry- I- god, I just thought it would be better to be prepared- I’m not assuming that—”

 

Kurt manages to hold in a giggle and drops himself down with his entire weight on to Blaine so that he’s spread out and they’re lying chest to chest and hip to hip. He loves how it feels to have Blaine _hard_ and pressed up against him under the thin fabric of his boxers. Kurt is just the same, straining against the seams. He’s so long that his pink tip is almost peaking out of the waistline of his tight briefs.

 

It’s all so erotic and tantalizing.

 

He smashes their lips together not giving Blaine a chance to say anything more. “It’s ok, Blaine. I’m glad you thought of that, really. It’s very sweet and gentlemanly of you.” He smiles when Blaine preens a little, even puffing out his chest out under Kurt’s body. “Its just-it’s the first time I’ve needed to use one of those…so—”  

 

Blaine’s face falls again—he looks ashen. Kurt laughs this time he can’t help it and kisses Blaine deeper and harder ending with little butterfly pecks all over his face, down to his neck and shoulders. “No-no I don’t mean _that_.” Blaine exhales a loud, large huff of relief which makes his chest raise, taking Kurt up and back down again with him. “I mean that I’ve never had a reason to use one of those, ever, with anybody. I’ve never been with anybody in that- _this_ way before.”

 

Blaine smiles, his eyes lighting up with joy and disbelief. He strokes a hand through Kurt’s hair “I don’t believe it. You’re just for me?”  

 

Kurt blushes, tries to avert his gaze but Blaine holds his chin between his fingers and looks at Kurt deeply. “Don’t be embarrassed, please” he whispers.

 

“I’m-I’m not embarrassed.” _Oddly enough._ Kurt had always thought that when this moment came he would be a bumbling bag of nerves. But he’s not. “I think it’s just hearing you say that, makes this all the more important—”

 

“It wasn’t before? Blaine asks. He moves a hand to Kurt’s cheek, caressing him gently.

 

“No-no that’s not what I meant—” _Great, now I’m a bumbling mess._ “No, I just I never thought I’d feel so sure about this. About us doing _this_.”

 

Blaine smiles warmly, “do you still want to do _this_? Cause this is all up to you. I’ve been patiently waiting for your call all of this time. I’d happily spend the next few days we have alone just holding you, kissing you…letting you cook for me—”

 

Kurt swats at Blaine and laughs. He’s truly thankful for Blaine’s nature and personality at times—especially times like this. Truth is, he’s probably been more than ready to move on with Blaine to this stage for a good while now. He knows that the ball has always been in his court, that Blaine has not made any signs of indication that he wants to do anything more than Kurt is ready for.

 

But now, it just feels right. It feels like they were supposed to wait until now, when they’re both so needy and desperate for each other. In ways that they haven’t shared before.

 

Kurt captures Blaine’s mouth in a soft kiss and spreads his hands against Blaine’s chest, propping himself up a little to get a good view and for better purchase. He deepens the kiss and lets his tongue glide into Blaine’s mouth and stroke against Blaine’s tongue in tiny, circular movements. He smoothes his body out against Blaine’s, wiggles his hips, thrusts down a few times and _hopes_ that he’s showing a good enough answer.

 

The process of both of them getting completely naked is languid and incredibly sexy. They switch positions a few times; Blaine pushing Kurt down into the mattress, his knees tight against Kurt’s sides with his fists pinned to the pillow by Kurt’s head. They roll to their sides at one point and Kurt loves the feeling of having Blaine’s arms around him and his hands curved against his ass cheeks, massaging and leaving the soft dents of his fingerprints.

 

Blaine is glorious when he’s naked, all tanned and buff. And the best thing is that it’s not all artificial with airbrush and filters. This is _real_ Blaine, no oils or picture manipulations. This is just him and it’s _fabulous._

The contrast in their bodies is probably sexier than what it should be. Kurt, all long and lean and pale but spectacularly muscled and well-built in places; alongside Blaine with his broad chest and slim waist, his curved apple-bottom ass and his sculpted thighs and legs—yeah!

 

Eventually Blaine rolls back over on to his back and moves Kurt so that’s he’s on top of him straddling his sides. Blaine’s cock is so hard and pink, curled all the way up to his belly button. The tip is wet and leaking and Kurt leans down to lick up the clear trail that it leaves on Blaine’s stomach.

 

Blaine groans, bucks his hips and reaches across to retrieve the abandoned condom packet. “I think it’s safe to say that we don’t _need_ this in terms of safety” he mumbles, looking at Kurt carefully. “Baby, I haven’t had a sex life ever since you threw my business card at me up on Vogue’s rooftop.” Kurt snorts and Blaine strokes his sides, grinning.

 

“Well you know about my sex history” Kurt mumbles back at him, drawing shapes around Blaine’s nipples with his finger tip.

 

Blaine’s eyes are glowing dark and hot, “yeah” he pretty much growls, “It’s _me._ Only me.” And with that he tips Kurt over on to his side and hovers over him, kissing all over his body hungrily, lower and lower until Kurt howls with pleasure.

 

The foreplay continues in a sinuous duet of dances including hand-jobs, blowjobs, rutting until they’re both panting and sweating and can’t take much more holding off before this both explode.

 

Kurt gets up from the bed and stumbles across the room towards the door. Blaine has an idea of what he’s up to and watches him through heavy, half-sated lids. When Kurt returns there’s a plastic bottle in his hands and he’s already ripping off the plastic security catch and pumping a generous amount into his hands.

 

Blaine stretches himself out comfortably onto his back and opens his legs, inviting Kurt to join him.

 

There’s no question where this is going next. For Kurt and his lack of experience, this is the easier option—he doesn’t have to worry about pressure or pain, he can just enjoy every part of it knowing and trusting that Blaine will keep him right and focused.

 

He _knows_ he’ll have his turn next time. There will be a lot of _turns._

 

Stretching Blaine is easily one of the sexiest things Kurt has ever had the pleasure of being a part of. He’s watched bits and pieces of porn before, he has a general idea of how it goes but this is _sooo_ much better.

 

Blaine’s face is rosy and screwed up, his fingers are digging into the sheets by his sides and his body shifts deliciously with the pull and push movements of Kurt’s long curious fingers plunging in and out of his tight pink hole, winking hungrily.

 

Kurt bites his lip and has to push the heel of his hand against his own throbbing cock. Not many people would have seen _this_ side of Blaine Anderson. No, this Blaine is just for him.

 

And the _sounds_ he makes _. God._ Kurt could have come multiple times already just from listening to the babbled sounds and half-assed words falling from Blaine’s lips like a prayer.

 

“S’enough- that’s enough, baby please—” Blaine whispers after some time— catching Kurt’s wrist between his legs, “I need you- _all_ of you. More please.”

 

Kurt pulls his fingers out of Blaine’s body and wipes them against his thigh. He picks up the condom packet that had been abandoned once again—this time somewhere on the mattress between their writhing bodies.

 

“I know we don’t _need_ this” he says, using his teeth to rip the foil open, “but this is Isabelle’s place after all.” He grins mischievously. “Let’s not take too much advantage right away.”

 

Blaine grins back and sits up, “good thinking.” He smacks a wet, toothy kiss against Kurt’s jaw and breathes into his ear “allow me.”

 

Blaine takes the condom from Kurt and rolls it down onto him in a swift, tight motion. Kurt moans and bucks up into Blaine’s fist, his stomach spiking with pleasure. With some more added lube Blaine strokes Kurt a couple of times, firm and teasing, until Kurt begs for more.

 

Blaine lies back down against the pillows, wraps his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and tugs him down with him, _on top_ of him _._ “Come on, sweetheart” he whispers, eyes shining, “come on.”

 

Kurt settles himself comfortably on his knees and situates himself perfectly at Blaine’s entrance, his hands gripping Blaine’s hips. The first nudge forward is slow and shaky but Blaine slides his hand down and guides him helpfully and easily. “Come on, honey. Need you inside. That’s it.” He soothes.

 

Kurt groans as his eyes slip closed, his whole body shakes and trembles deliciously with the feel and need and _desire_. He shifts on his thighs and let’s himself fall forward with his elbows dropping to Blaine’s sides.

 

Blaine captures Kurt’s mouth in a searing kiss as he comes down towards him and together they move in a rhythmic pattern of sliding and short and sweet pull and push movements.

 

It doesn’t take long for Kurt to find Blaine’s prostate—he discovers it after a very tentative nudge and a pornographic gasp and moan escapes from Blaine with his eyeballs almost rolling all the way back into his head.

 

It takes Kurt even less time to learn how to make his dick move in tormenting patterns around where Blaine is swollen and sensitive. He learns how Blaine likes it, where _he_ loves it, what movements to make that will have Blaine nipping at his shoulder blade, biting down hard, groaning and writhing in an almost ecstasy-like state.

 

“Thought about this so many times,” Blaine whispers, staring up reverently into Kurt’s eyes. “So many times. You and I like this. You inside of me- _god,_ Kurt. So big, so good.”

 

Blaine’s words urge Kurt to drive on harder and faster. He pumps his hips over and over until his thighs are quaking and his chest is heaving. _It feels too good. Too much._ He comes with a cry and spills into the condom, his hips still moving frantically in and out of time while he tries to chase and hold onto his orgasm.

 

His head feels too big for his body, his mind a haze of nothing but deep sated pleasure and _Blaine_ _._  It’s then when he feels his dick start to soften and shrink, he looks down and _oh—_ His stomach is covered in white wetness and Blaine’s dick is soft between them. “I’m glad you made it,” he sighs with a smile, burying his face into Blaine’s neck. “I was worried that I couldn’t hold off and that you—”

 

“—you were perfect” Blaine interrupts and presses a kiss to the side of Kurt’s head. He leaves his lips there and mouths lazily at Kurt’s face, sucking up any little bead of clean sweat. “Amazing, sweetheart. I couldn’t stop myself.”

 

Kurt pulls out, takes off the condom, nipping it at the end and throws it to the floor beside the bed—glad that there’s no mess to take care off except for Blaine’s stomach which he is already cleaning off with a tissue from the box on the side table. Kurt rolls over and settles against Blaine’s side happily and sleepily and best of all _sated_.

 

They’ve been apart for too long and this was the best coming together that he could have hoped for. Both literally and physically.

 

Blaine’s arms surround him like a balm and the satisfied hum that rumbles from his chest vibrates all through Kurt’s body.

 

“Blaine?” Kurt whispers sleepily, his eyes already drooping sleepily.

 

“Yeah?” Blaine whispers back, kissing his head one, two, three times.

 

“You brought more than one fucking condom, right?”

 


End file.
